Futures
by julzbee
Summary: The futures of the X-Kids...Reunited.
1. Intro

Silence stood up and walked to the front of the room. The students glanced up andput down their pencils. He grinned and nodded for a boy in the front to pick up their papers. The boy shuffled down the rows, his spikey black hair sticking up all over the place. Silence ran his fingers through his hair and took the papers.  
  
"Hey Professor Micheals, someone's outside waiting..." a petite girl with pink eyes said, as Silence turned to look at Twist. He winked and turned back to the class just as the bell rang. "Well, go on!" he said, chuckling and ushering them out.  
  
Streak stood in the back of the class as a boy answered a question. "Good." she said, as he walked to the back and sat down. "Jessica, you next....." she said. She twisted a strand of rainbow colored hair around her finger, glancing anxiously at the clock.   
  
Once the homework was finished, she walked back to the front of the class. "Listen up!" she yelled, then noticed someone sleeping. The class erupted into giggles as she picked up a history textbook and walked to his desk. Suddenly, she dropped it on the hard desk with a thud. The boy's head shot up. "TWENTY TWO!" he yelled, his eyes slowly adjusting. He blushed tomato red and sat up straight.   
  
"This is not math class, Jake. Save it for Professor Chanda." she said,TK'ing some water on his face.  
  
"Professor Davis!" a boy yelled, running after Mia. She turned around, her eyes twinkling. "Yes, Amos?" she asked, her curly hair flowing down her back. Her green eyes concentrated on him. "Yes?" she repeated.  
  
The boy stood still, but suddenly jumped. "Um.....great lesson today." he said, realizing how lame that sounded. Mia laughed. "Thanks, Amos." she smirked and walked away. Amos smacked his head and glanced at the guys behind him. They shoved him around, laughing. "Come on, man, she's older than Professor Micheals!" they said, cracking up.  
  
Mark tapped the microscope, his bright orange eyes glancing outside. "That's it." he said, nodding for them to pack up. "Listen up!" he shouted, as if he needed to shout. He always got the odd feeling that the kids were scared of him. "Okay, weeklong project. I want you to track Venus this week, you should be able to see it from your window. If not, figure out how." he said.  
  
A girl in the front raised her hand. "Um... Professor Davis....are you and the other Professor Davis married?" she asked quietly.  
  
Mark stared at her, his mouth ready to fall open. He held a hand to his head. "Professor Davis and I are siblings." he said with a sigh. "Go on." he said with a wave as they walked out. Mark groaned and held his head. He had never planned on teaching. Never. 


	2. Mia and Mark Futures

"Professor Davis!" a boy yelled, running after Mia. She turned around, her eyes twinkling. "Yes, Amos?" she asked, her curly hair flowing down her back. Her green eyes concentrated on him. "Yes?" she repeated.  
  
The boy stood still, but suddenly jumped. "Um.....great lesson today." he said, realizing how lame that sounded. Mia laughed. "Thanks, Amos, but Shakespere always bored me, really. I just have to teach the stuff." she smirked and walked away. Amos smacked his head and glanced at the guys behind him. They shoved him around, laughing. "Come on, man, she's older than Professor Micheals!" they said, cracking up.  
  
Amos stood there, watching Mia as she walked down the hall, her hair flowing out behind her. Once she got somewhere safe, she burst out in laughter, doubling over.  
  
Mark walked in and stared at her. "They're that bad?" he asked, patting her back. Mia shook her head, still in a fit of giggles. "Some kid has a crush on me...and he has the worst pickup lines...." she giggled. "I'm sure the kids are all scared of you." she teased.  
  
Mark pretended to be proud. "Hell, yeah. It's fun, too. Too bad I'm not some hottie like all-mighty Erikson." he rolled his eyes.   
  
Mia giggled. "Oh, would you lay off of him? He's not as bad as he was..." Mia said, wrinkling her nose. "Still smells wierd, though.......I told him to stop wearing that cologne a long time ago. It interrupted our bed time." she said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Mark freaked out. "WHAT?!!?" he yelled, then suddenly held his heart, flashing a gold wedding ring. "You brat!" he said, sounding like the older one. Mia giggled and walked out. "How do you know I'm kidding?" she asked, and left mark open mouthed.  
  
Khahara walked in the lounge. "What's wrong?" she asked, leaning on him. She smiled as he put his arms around her. "Mia." he said, smirking slightly. "Oh, yes, that explains everything..." she said, as Mark kissed her.   
  
"Omph-! Not here!" she said with a giggle, but kissed him back. "You're awful! What would happen if a kid walked in here? Or Cara? Or a teacher?!" she exclaimed, but Mark put a finger on her lips and kissed her again.  
  
"Awful, that describes me perfectly." he said with an adorable grin, and sat down with her on the couch, kissing her. 


	3. Silence Future

Silence stood up and walked to the front of the room. The students glanced up andput down their pencils. He grinned and nodded for a boy in the front to pick up their papers. The boy shuffled down the rows, his spikey black hair sticking up all over the place. Silence ran his fingers through his hair and took the papers.  
  
"Hey Professor Micheals, someone's outside waiting..." a petite girl with pink eyes said, as Silence turned to look at Twist. He winked and turned back to the class just as the bell rang. "Well, go on!" he said, chuckling and ushering them out.  
  
Silence walked outside, taking Twist's hand in his. "How was your first day?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Twist rolled her eyes. "I get no respect." she muttered.   
  
Silence laughed and kissed her. "Not till you get a permanent job, no." he smiled. "But maybe I could force them..." he teased, he said as they down the halls together, hands swinging.  
  
Twist giggled, something that was unusual. But it wasn't quite as unusual as when they were still kids...... 


	4. Streak Future

Streak stood in the back of the class as a boy answered a question. "Good." she said, as he walked to the back and sat down. "Jessica, you next....." she said. She twisted a strand of rainbow colored hair around her finger, glancing anxiously at the clock.   
  
Once the homework was finished, she walked back to the front of the class. "Listen up!" she yelled, then noticed someone sleeping. The class erupted into giggles as she picked up a history textbook and walked to his desk. Suddenly, she dropped it on the hard desk with a thud. The boy's head shot up. "TWENTY TWO!" he yelled, his eyes slowly adjusting. He blushed tomato red and sat up straight.   
  
"This is not math class, Jake. Save it for Professor Chanda." she said,TK'ing some water on his face. The bell rang after a second, and the boy scampered out of the classroom. Streak arched a brow and turned to the class.   
  
They stared back at her, wondering. Suddenly Streak let out a giggle. "Chicken...go ahead, guys. See ya tomorrow." she said, nodding and letting them leave. 


	5. Zane Future

Zane sat at the back of the class, silent. "What is the description of telepathy?" he asked finally. A girl in the front raised her hand. "Telepathy is the psychic phenomena by which communication occurs between minds, or mind-to-mind communication. Such communication includes thoughts, ideas, feelings, sensations and mental images." a girl said quickly, smiling proudly.  
  
Zane laughed. "Good, Christa.....but you're not the one I called on." he smirked. "Jay-Lynn, since Christa has answered telepathy, let's have the definition of bamfing." he said.  
  
Jay-Lynn nodded. "Bamfing is the power to teleport short distances, leaving behind a cloud of smoke which is usually lettered with the sound bamf, the noise of air rushing in to fill the space he has just vacated."  
  
Zane arched a brow. "Your book is open, Jay-Lynn." he said with a sigh, closing it. "I expect someone else to study for the test tomorrow, class..." he said, as the bell rang. "I'm watching you!" he teased, and waved to a few of the students. 


End file.
